Et si c'était nous
by ToMakeMyLifeAnAdventure
Summary: OS sur Ron/Hermione - S'il ne l'avait pas embrassé dans la Chambre des secrets, comment Hermione aurait réagit : aurait-elle fuit? Aurait-elle continué d'y croire?


**Chapitre 1 : "Et si c'était nous** ", écrit le 18/10/2010  
 _Et si c'était nous_

 _Impossible ! Non c'est irréel… Il ne peut pas m'abandonner maintenant ?_  
Et pourtant rien n'est plus vrai que Ron courant vers Lavande après avoir lancé son carton de venin sur Hermione.

En y repensant quelques années plus tard, la jolie brune qu'elle était devenue ressentait toujours une pointe de regret. Ce jour-là, celui où le mal avait été éradiqué à jamais, le seul homme qu'elle eut jamais aimé, l'avait laissé à son sort. Elle se souvenait des larmes silencieuses qui coulèrent le long de ses joues et des cris autour d'elle. Mais quand il le fallait Hermione savait être forte, alors malgré l'étau qui enserrait son cœur, elle avait su détacher son regard et courir vers Harry, le seul qui ne la trahirait pas.

Aujourd'hui, 22 ans et directrice des Communication Inter-Sorcier dans le monde entier, elle tenait sa revanche. Fille de moldue, elle était partie de rien et était montée au sommet. Quand la guerre avait été finie, les mangemorts éradiqués jusqu'au dernier ; elle avait intégré un programme ministériel de langue. Hermione avait toujours été fascinée par les autres cultures, ayant de plus envie de s'isoler, elle trouva en cette formation le projet idéale qui fixerait sa carrière. Elle partit pour l'Europe, sillonnant la France, l'Italie, la Norvège et la Grèce ; puis s'exila en Asie près de la Corée et séjourna quelques temps en Afrique sur les bords du Nil. Ce long voyage dura plus de quatre ans où elle apprit énormément sur les cultures étrangères, mais plus particulièrement sur elle-même. Au rythme des tambours égyptiens, et des gongs chinois, elle se rendit compte que sa vie avait toujours été dictée par l'éthique et le conformisme. Maintenant elle se connaissait mieux, évidemment elle resterait l'Hermione travailleuse et exigeante que tous connaissait ; mais elle avait décidé de ne plus se laisser dominer et exploiter par les autres. Désormais elle prenait en main son destin et serait seul maître de celui-ci.  
Forte de ces convictions, elle revint à Londres après de longs mois d'absences et gravit les échelons d'une manière fulgurante. Ces anciens amis ravis de son retour, la retrouvèrent avec plaisir. Il faut dire que pour eux, la vie avait été moins exaltante. Harry et Ginny s'étaient mariés il y a deux ans déjà, la jeune femme était d'ailleurs enceinte. L'AD s'était d'elle-même éparpillée, on gardait tout de même de vagues contacts. Et plus important encore, le couple improbable de Ron et Lavande tenait toujours bon. Après de nombreux hauts et bas, ils en étaient venus à la conclusion qu'une seule chose au monde pourrait les stabiliser : le mariage !

Ron avait fait sa demande un jour pluvieux de décembre, il avait bien évidemment subi les nombreuses moqueries de ses frères, dû principalement à sa gaucherie habituelle. Lavande avait été fidèle à elle-même : hystérique et Molly juste découragée et dépitée. Pour la deuxième fois, n'oublions pas Fleur, un de ses fils lui ramenait le contraire de ce qu'elle voulait.  
Cela nous amène en juin, à tout juste trois mois de la cérémonie, et tout le monde était en effervescence.

\- Bouquets ?  
\- Commandés.  
\- Dragées ?  
\- Pas encore choisies…  
\- Pas encore ? Mais c'est pas possible…  
Ron soupira fortement, il se passa une main sur le front. Lavande était de plus en plus insupportable. A l'approche du mariage, elle ne faisait que crier après tout le monde et donner des ordres à tour de bras. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à la calmer. Il commençait à se poser des questions. D'un côté son cœur lui disait qu'il ne supporterait pas cette furie toute sa vie et de l'autre sa raison lui commandait de tenir bon. Ce n'était pas nouveau non plus, leur relation avait toujours été volcanique. Dans ce cas-ci l'expression du « je t'aime, moi non plus », n'avait jamais été aussi bien utilisée. D'une autre part il savait que personne ne le soutenait dans son choix. Ses frères n'aimaient pas leur future belle-sœur, sa mère non plus. Au mieux ils la toléraient et étaient aimables avec elle. Mais au fond, tous se posaient la même question : comment le calme et tranquille Ron pourrait-il passer le reste de sa vie avec l'exubérante et l'exaspérante Lavande ?  
Même Harry son meilleur ami et beau-frère à présent, restait poli, mais ne manquait pas de montrer son désaccord d'un froncement de sourcil quand il la voyait.  
Ron savait bien que tous lui reprochaient de leur imposer Lavande, quand tous s'attendaient à Hermione…

Hermione…

Ron n'avait jamais été très sûr de ses sentiments à son égard. Il savait qu'elle tenait une place importante dans son cœur, mais il ne savait pas laquelle. Quand la guerre fut finie, il se dit qu'il pourrait prendre le temps d'y réfléchir posément et de se poser les bonnes questions. Mais Hermione accepta la formation de ministère. Elle prétexta partir pour son enrichissement personnelle et les abandonna durant de longs mois. Pendant cette période, il dépérit peu à peu à l'intérieur. Pour sauver les apparences, il continua son chemin avec le sourire mais au fond un vide s'était creusé dans son cœur. Elle lui manquait tout simplement.  
Puis elle revint. Une visite éclair. Elle revenait d'Europe et leur mode de vie l'avait fasciné. Elle leur raconta Paris, Héraklion, Madrid et Florence. Quand elle parlait ses yeux brillaient et elle semblait se transporter elle-même dans ses souvenirs. C'est cela qui fut le plus dur pour Ron, car c'était une Hermione triste et fatiguée qui l'avait quitté ; et aujourd'hui il trouvait un battante, souriante et simplement comblée par sa vie actuelle. Lui avait-il manqué, lui ? Il l'ignorait encore.  
Il fut de plus très surpris quand il apprit qu'elle voulait repartir. Il se souvient même de ses mots : « Oui je repars, qu'y a-t-il de si étonnant Ron ? Tu n'imagines même pas l'enrichissement que cela m'a apporté ! C'est incroyable, ce métier est la meilleure choses qui me soit arrivée ! Je souhaite cette fois partir en Asie. Un ambassadeur avec qui j'ai parlé à Paris m'a invitée à découvrir les civilisations asiatiques et mettre au point un réseau d'échange entre son pays et le nôtre. » En disant cela, elle était excitée comme une enfant ; cela décida, plus que tout autre chose, Ron à la laisser partir et tirer un trait sur ses doutes.  
C'est sûrement à cause de cela, qu'après le départ d'Hermione, le jeune homme se rabattit sur Lavande, qu'il avait quelque peu éloignée de lui. Elle était pour lui une valeur sûre, car jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait. Et puis elle pourrait sûrement combler le vide qu'Hermione avait laissé derrière elle en partant, dans le cœur de Ron.

Ce que Ron ignorait, c'est que la raison pour laquelle Hermione avait accepté cette formation, et celle pour laquelle elle avait disparu si longtemps, était simplement lui. A la fin de cette guerre il lui avait brisé le cœur, encore, et elle pensait qu'en s'éloignant elle aurait moins mal. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est que la douleur fut encore plus forte qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il lui avait manqué à chaque instant. Tout autour d'elle lui rappeler Ron. Mais en parallèle être seule lui fit énormément de bien. Elle devint plus indépendante et sûre d'elle. Son métier au ministère lui avait permis d'avoir un haut niveau de responsabilité et de se faire pleinement respecter. Bien sûr elle n'était pas restée ces quatre années seule. Elle avait eu des aventures. Enfin elle apprit le bonheur de se sentir aimée et cela la transforma d'un certain côté ; elle resta la Hermione prude que tous connaissaient mais il y avait dans ses gestes une douceur langoureuse qui n'existait pas avant. En un mot elle semblait plus accomplie.

\- Bonjour !  
\- Hum… Hum. Les dossiers de l'ambassadeur Leird sont-ils arrivés ?  
\- Non mademoiselle Granger, mais vous avez eu trois messages du ministre Hart.  
\- Bien, merci.  
Hermione entra dans son bureau au 21ème étage. Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'elle l'occupait, elle avait deux secrétaires à son entière disposition et elle était en contact avec nombre de personnalités influentes. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était soucieuse donc un peu distraite et irritable. En effet ce soir elle allait dîner au Terrier. Malgré son éloignement envers Ron, Molly avait décidé de garder de bon contact. De plus avec Harry dans la famille elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Ce fut donc une journée assez tendue pour la jeune femme, elle tenta de rester au maximum concentrée et de traiter au mieux les dossiers qui s'accumulaient sur son bureau, mais rien que le fait de savoir que Ron serait là ce soir avec Lavande, une boule se formait dans sa gorge et la plaie dans son cœur se rouvrait peu à peu. En sa présence elle ne se sentait jamais complètement à l'aise, la gène d'il y a quatre ans subsistait. Mais le pire restait le comportement de Lavande, elle avait une supériorité et un manque de manières qui agaçait Hermione au plus haut point. Elle tentait néanmoins de ne faire aucune critique et de rester toujours dans la politesse mais ne faisait aucun effort pour tenter une quelconque relation d'amitié.

Quand vint 19h, Hermione se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas repousser le départ vers le Terrier plus longtemps. Elle prit l'ascenseur avec pour optique de rentrer chez elle prendre un douche et se changer. Il faut dire que les tenues pour la directrice des Communication Inter-Sorcier se devaient d'être extrêmement chics et élégantes. Ce jour-là: jupe cintrée noire et chemisier bleu étaient de mise.  
Les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à une petite blonde toute essoufflée, qui se trouvait être une secrétaire de notre héroïne :  
\- Ah miss Granger, je vous cherchais partout.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il Mandine ?  
\- Monsieur Malefoy a besoin de vous.  
Hermione soupira fortement.  
\- Encore ?  
La petite qui répondait au nom de Mandine fit une moue désolée qui en disait long sur les « besoins » du vice-président des affaires étrangères.  
Un sourire blasé sur les lèvres, la jeune femme congédia sa secrétaire et se dirigea vers le bureau de Malefoy en se disant qu'elle aurait sûrement mieux fait en ne lui sauvant pas le vie, il y a de cela quatre ans.  
En effet durant la guerre qui s'était déroulée à Poudlard, Drago Malefoy, membre espion pour l'ordre du Phénix avait dû subir les conséquences de son retournement. Les mangemorts s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie et sa sécurité fut grandement mise en péril. Ce fut donc lors d'un de ses moments critiques qu'Hermione Granger avait sauvé la vie de cet homme qu'elle exécrait, dans un ultime geste qu'elle regrettait amèrement aujourd'hui. Devenu vice-président des affaires étrangères, il avait un pouvoir assez conséquent sur la communauté des sorciers. Il fallait admettre qu'il s'y illustrait plutôt bien. Mais Hermione l'ayant connu durant de nombreuses années ne pouvait se défaire de l'idée qu'il n'était qu'une fouine bondissante qui profitait de son pouvoir. Et d'ailleurs elle en avait eu la preuve, car depuis son retour il ne cessait de la contredire, de la faire venir dans son bureau pour la provoquer et de jouer de sa position pour se retrouver souvent à la place du dominant par rapport à elle.  
Sans même se soucier de frapper à la porte, Hermione poussa le battant et entra dans la pièce rectangulaire.  
\- Malefoy je n'ai pas le temps de jouer, est-ce que tu pourrais aller à l'essentiel ?  
\- Oh Granger ! Quelle agressivité ! Si je t'ai convié c'est parce que le premier ministre français projette de venir bientôt pour clore la question des taxes douanières et étant donné que je ne parle pas français je voulais te demander tes lumières.  
De la main il désigna la pile de dossiers sur son bureau et ensuite la chaise située en face de lui. Hermione soupira, regarda sa montre et vint s'assoir sur le fauteuil en cuir. Elle n'avait pas le choix, son travail primait. Malefoy eut un sourire satisfait et commença à débattre avec elle sur l'organisation et les préparatifs.

21h. Hermione se dirigeait d'un pas ferme vers les portoloins mis à disposition par le ministère. Rapidement elle en ensorcela un pour qu'il la conduise au Terrier. Elle n'avait malheureusement plus le temps de se rendre chez elle, elle devrait garder les vêtements bien trop chics et les bijoux quelque peu ostentatoires qu'il fallait porter quand on était dans sa position.  
Elle reposa l'objet sur la table et attendit les dix secondes qu'elle avait programmé avant son départ.

8  
9  
10  
Elle sentit un vent tourbillonnant défaire son chignon lâche et froisser sa jupe. Le tourbillon se resserrait et commençait à l'oppresser. Merlin qu'elle n'aimait pas les portoloins !  
Avant même d'avoir pensé à comment elle expliquerait son retard, ses pieds foulèrent l'herbe mal tondu du jardin des Weasley. Tout en observant les lumières allumées, Hermione respira fortement pour se donner du courage.  
 _Ce n'est qu'un dîner, calme !_  
Elle s'avança lentement et toqua deux coups à la porte. Moins de trente secondes après Molly Weasley ouvrait la porte et poussait un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant son invité.  
\- Ah Hermione enfin ! On se demandait quand tu allais arriver !  
La jeune femme sourit.  
\- Désolée j'ai été retenue au bureau.  
\- Bien, bien. Ce n'est pas grave, entre je t'en prie.  
Hermione entra et embrassa la pièce de son regard. En apparence tout le monde semblait heureux, mais en apparence seulement. Molly sourit et retourna en cuisine, elle voulait cacher le ressentiment qu'elle avait envers sa future bru. Harry se leva et vint embrasser Hermione, il voulait surtout s'éloigner de sa femme qui à cause de la grossesse devenait très irritable. Puis ce fut au tour d'Arthur, le père de Ron, de venir la saluer. Il avait toujours ce petit air jovial, mais il cachait de plus en plus mal un travail exténuant qui ruinait sa santé petit à petit.  
Oui chaque être présent dans la pièce avait un mal à cacher, et principalement notre héroïne. Son mal avait un nom de fleur et la regardait d'un mauvais œil à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
\- Ron, Lavande. Contente de vous voir.  
\- Euh… de même.  
Le jeune homme ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise.  
\- Tu arrives bien tard, répliqua Lavande.  
Hermione lui lança un regard noir.  
\- Oui je suis désolée, des affaires urgentes au bureau, je ne pouvais pas partir.  
\- Tout dépend de ce qu'on appelle urgent…, Lavande marmonnait toute seule.  
Haussant les épaules, notre héroïne se retourna et rejoignit Harry autour de la table. Molly venait juste d'amener les plats, c'était l'heure du repas.  
\- Alors Hermione, lança Arthur, j'ai entendu dire que l'ambassadeur du Mali avait était charmé de sa visite.  
\- Oui en effet, il m'en a fait de bon échos. Je suis contente, on avait vraiment beaucoup travaillé sur ce projet.  
\- « On », demanda Ginny ?  
\- Oui je n'ai pas fait le travail seule. Heureusement que Malefoy m'a aidé parce que les maliens sont encore très encrés dans leur traditions. Ils ne voulaient pas négocier avec une femme.  
\- Malefoy ? Vous travaillez souvent ensemble ?  
\- Oui Ron, répliqua Hermione osant le regarder pour la première fois, évidemment. Il est vice-président des affaires étrangères. On travaille souvent en collaboration.  
\- Oh bien sûr. Le jeune homme baissa la tête, il réfléchit à ces paroles. Quelque part pas loin de son cœur un pincement se fit ressentir. Il regarda Lavande qui se goinfrait à côté de lui et Hermione qui écoutait posément ce que Bill lui disait. Le contraste était saisissant. L'une était banale, simple, presque sans relief. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de conversation, ni d'ambition. L'autre était l'image même de la réussite. Intelligente, sophistiquée, belle et intéressante. Il avait du mal à se dire qu'il avait eu Hermione à ses côtés pendant tant d'années et qu'il avait tout gâché pour Lavande. Le plus dur était de se dire qu'elle s'éloignait peu à peu de lui, et que sans doute, il n'y aurait bientôt que de l'indifférence entre eux. A mesure que la date du mariage approchait, il se demandait si sa peur et son ressentiment valait une vie privée d'Hermione.

Le repas se finit tranquillement, les conversations avaient tourné autour du bébé de Ginny et de la nouvelle maison de Fleur. Tout le monde s'éparpilla, les uns allaient sur les canapés, les autres dans la cuisine. Hermione préféra s'isoler dehors. Après toute cette tension et ce contrôle de soi, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. La soirée avait était longue. D'abord l'imprévu Malefoy, puis la douleur toujours aussi forte de revoir Ron et enfin la solitude. Car oui elle était seule. Malgré sa haute position, ces personnes influentes qu'elle connaissait… Elle n'avait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Une famille.

\- Euh… Je peux te parler ?  
Hermione se retourna même si elle savait très bien à qui cette voix appartenait.  
\- Oui, bien sûr Ron. Tu as quelques choses à me dire ?  
Il semblait gêné. Il s'approcha gauchement. Il devait être en train de chercher ses mots.  
\- C'est plutôt des réponses que je cherche. Il soupire. Quand tu es partie il a quatre ans, je ne te l'ai jamais demandé, qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à partir aussi loin, aussi longtemps? Si tu voulais une formation au ministère, tu aurais pu l'avoir ici. Pourquoi partir ?  
C'était précisément les questions auxquels elle n'avait aucune envie de répondre. Elle se doutait bien qu'un jour quelqu'un les lui poserait, elle avait même préparé dans sa tête des dizaines de phrases plausibles et non compromettantes. Mais ce soir elle était fatiguée. Lasse de mentir, de refouler tous ses sentiments.  
\- Je pensais que c'était évident. J'avais besoin de recul, par rapport à toi, par rapport à moi. Cette guerre a été dure pour tout le monde, et on l'a chacun vécu séparément avec des soutiens plus ou moins différents. Toi tu avais Lavande, Harry avait Ginny, mais moi j'avais qui ? J'ai dû me séparer de ma famille car c'était dangereux pour elle, j'ai dû repartir toute seule de zéro. Je me suis dit que cette formation à l'étranger serait bénéfique. J'aurai plus de temps pour faire le vide, réfléchir à ce que je voulais vraiment.  
\- Tu m'avais, moi. La voix de Ron était basse, il chuchotait. J'aurais été là pour toi.  
Hermione se tourna vers lui, sans lâcher la rambarde qu'elle avait attrapé en parlant. Elle semblait se soutenir avec.  
\- Toi ? Tu oublies… Ta future femme.  
Il se rapprocha d'elle, avançant une main vers elle, puis se rétractant sous son regard.  
\- Ce n'était pas sérieux entre Lavande et moi. Si…  
\- Si quoi Ron… - Hermione était lasse, elle voulait que la déchirure dans son cœur se referme. Elle voulait enfin pouvoir tourner la page, ne plus penser aux « si » qui auraient pu transformer sa vie - Ce qui est fait est fait. Tu as fait ton choix, elle eut un pâle sourire. Tu vas te marier. Moi, je ne sais pas encore ce que va être ma vie, mais après tout elle ne te regarde plus.  
Ron s'avança et attrapa un de ses bras.  
\- Bien sûr que si ça me regarde ! J'ai fait une erreur. Je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard, mais on peut la réparer. Hermione regarde-moi. Je serais toujours là pour toi ! Tu le sais ? Je sais que c'est ma faute si tu es partie mais j'ai compris maintenant.  
Lentement elle se retourna et leva les yeux vers lui. La déchirure s'élargit encore, son cœur explosa. Leurs prunelles se rencontrèrent pour un moment magique où il n'y avait qu'eux. Mais un bruit vint rompre le charme, Hermione tourna la tête et vit Lavande qui les observait interdite. Elle redescendit lentement de son nuage. Elle n'avait pas le droit de ruiner l'avenir de Lavande. Même si elles ne s'appréciaient pas beaucoup, Hermione savait que Lavande méritait le bonheur. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'Hermione avait tirer un trait sur Ron, elle ne devait pas se laisser tenter maintenant. Après tout, avait-elle encore confiance en lui ? Il avait choisi une fois Lavande plutôt qu'elle, pourquoi ne le referait-il pas ?  
Au fond était-elle sûre de ses propres sentiments ? Peut-être avait-elle mis Ron sur un piédestal. Le mieux était sûrement de s'éloigner.  
Elle eut un sourire fade. Se retournant vers Ron tout en s'éloignant de lui:  
\- Il est trop tard, tu as déjà une famille, lui chuchota-t-elle.  
Puis elle inspira fortement et entra dans la maison en disant qu'il était temps pour elle de retourner chez elle. Ce soir elle décidait de tirer un trait définitif sur un hypothétique avenir entre elle et Ron.

Un pas, puis deux. Hermione n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez elle pour trouver un appartement vide. Une fois les adieux aux Weasley expédiés, elle avait pris un portoloin qui l'avait ramené dans le centre ville sorcier. Mais ce soir le monde de la magie n'avait aucun charme pour la jeune femme. Elle voulait retrouver, l'espace d'un instant, son enfance et le bien-être d'un cœur qui n'a jamais été détruit.  
Elle traversa plusieurs rues, tourna à un carrefour et se retrouva dans les rues paisibles de Londres, version moldues. Elle prit un taxi sans savoir réellement où elle voulait aller. Devant un parc qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui qu'il y avait prés de chez elle, elle descendit et commença à marcher. Ses pas la conduire sur un petit pont en bois, elle décida de s'accouder à la rambarde et d'essayer de faire le vide dans sa tête. La jeune femme fixa l'eau sous ses pieds et imagina ce qui pourrait arriver.  
\- Non, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de calamar géant dans ce lac.  
Un sursaut. Hermione se retourna vivement.  
\- Ron… Mais… mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?  
Il se rapprocha, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.  
\- Tu as raison, j'ai déjà une famille. Celle que j'ai choisi il y a plus de dix ans. Et non, ta vie ne me regarde plus. Ta vie, c'est ma vie. Toi et moi… Et si c'était nous. Tu as attendu, je me suis défilé, mais maintenant il est hors de question que je te laisse partir.  
\- Tu ne peux pas tout abandonner comme ça. Il y a... Il y a...  
Ron s'avança vivement et embrassa Hermione.  
\- Tu parles toujours beaucoup trop.  
Hermione était abasourdie, elle voulut se reculer mais il l'en empêcha, l'enserrant plus fort contre lui.  
\- Lavande…, la jeune femme murmurait maintenant.  
\- Je pense qu'elle a compris d'elle-même qu'elle n'était pas à sa place.  
\- Elle est partie ?  
Ron hocha lentement la tête et noua ses doigts à ceux d'Hermione. À partir de cet instant et à jamais ils formaient un nous, qu'ils avaient cru impossible et qui pourtant était une évidence pour tous. Ce fut par un long silence, qu'ils scellèrent leur union et que le monde terne des non-sorciers, abrita un moment magique.


End file.
